


Sleep Soundly Dear

by adoorhasopened



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoorhasopened/pseuds/adoorhasopened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is upset about Zach staying longer in NY for AiA so Zach tries to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Soundly Dear

“You’re staying longer?”

Chris asks incredulously down the phone line. He abruptly sits up in the kitchen chair he was just leaning back in lazily, legs spread wide. The slow California sun setting behind him doesn’t match the tone of the conversation he feels himself being dragged into.

“Yeah, another month. I wont get home until the end of February.”

Zach’s scruffy voice comes to him like an ache. The voice he once imagined could say anything and would be able to make it all right, now just hits his heart like a ton of bricks. He was wrong, some things hurt no matter what.

Chris stays silent for a while, breathing deep to rein in his anger. He fucking knew this would happen. It’s bad enough that he was going to miss the all of holidays with him and now…

“Chris? Say something.”

Chris swipes at his face, dragging his thumb and index fingers across his eyelids in an attempt to stop the hot tears of anger from coming. All he can manage out is a raspy whisper.

“You’re going to miss it. The first time we…”

Zach sighs long into the phone.

“I know baby. I’m so sorry, but this is the last extension. I’m done after this, no matter what. If they try to extend again the understudy can take it.”

“Well, why can’t he take this one?”

Zach doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know what to say. The truth is even though he wants to be home, wants to be with Chris, he’s experiencing something he’s wanted to do his whole life. Some things just don’t sound good out loud. Chris knows it too. He lets the unanswered question drop. He wants Zach out there doing what he loves too.

“I just miss you. So much.”

“I know Chris. I miss you too. This city is starting to get to me.”

They know it’s a lie but it makes them both feel better so they ignore the truth.

“Really? Tell me how much you hate it.”

Zach laughs and indulges him.

“Ugh, you wouldn’t believe how crowded it is, even in the park. It’s like you can never be alone with your thoughts. And this humidity, Chris, it’s so oppressive. I wear as little clothing as possible.”

“That sounds nice. What are you wearing now?”

Zach can almost hear the eyebrow waggle Chris is doing and gives a hearty laugh, pleased to see the crisis is averted for now.

“Trust me it’s very unsexy.”

“Oh I doubt that. You can pull off anything. Well, there is that one godawful-”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say what I think you are going to say!”

“-Blues Clues sweater.”

“You dick. You have far uglier clothing than I do.”

“Oh, Zach. No one has uglier clothing than you do. But that’s why you are so amazing, because you can pull it off. You trendsetter, you.”

“Uh huh. Thanks.”

The conversation gets quiet again and Chris’ smile falls from his face, the crinkles around his eyes smoothing out.

“You know what I miss the most?”

Zach smirks at the question.

“I can only guess what you miss the most.”

“No, not that. Although, God, I miss that too, but actually I just miss sleeping with you. Actually sleeping.”

“Yeah. I miss that too. I miss your smell.”

“I can barely smell you on your pillow anymore.”

“Chris.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got to go.”

The words come out choked and soft.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Zach clears his throat before speaking again, and his voice sounds a bit stronger.

“I’ll talk to you again soon. I love you.”

“Love you too… Bye”

When Chris hangs up the phone and takes in his surroundings the house is already dark, the sun long gone behind the hills.

***

Chris stirs in his sleep early in the morning, before the sun has even come back up again, and stretches his fingers out across the expanse of the mattress, reaching out to Zach’s empty side. His fingers abruptly hit a warm, soft, immovable force and he freezes in his stretch, his eyes popping open to see Zach lying there, teeth glinting even in the darkness of the room. He whispers out, breaking the thick silence of the room, his voice low and gritty.

“Surprise.”

Chris lays there staring, fingers clutched to Zach’s soft white t-shirt. It’s too much for his sleep-addled brain to handle.

“Am I dreaming?”

Zach laughs out through his nose at Chris’ confused face and scratchy voice.

“No baby. I’m really here.”

“Oh…”

Zach watches as Chris grasps to comprehend the situation.

“Can we cuddle now?”

Zach chuckles quietly, his chest shaking softly with the force of his laughter and pulls Chris toward him.

“Yeah, we can cuddle now.”

Chris rolls over and lets Zach wrap his arms around him so they’re spooning. Zach takes a big breath in and hold Chris’ smell in his lungs for as long as he can. His breath hitches with emotion as he lets it out. He knew he’d missed this but just being here in the cool of Chris’ dark bedroom, taking in everything, he didn’t realize how very much he missed this.They fall asleep together like that, Zach’s arms wrapped tightly around Chris’ bare torso.

It’s a few hours before Chris wakes again, eyelashes stuttering against his cheek as he opens them to the morning sun. It takes him a few moments to realize he’s in Zach’s arms and his heart starts thrumming in his chest as he strokes his hand down the fuzzy arm wrapped around his waist. He turns around, tangling the sheets and covers between his legs, and comes face to face with the love of his life.

Zach’s eyes are fluttering open as Chris shifts around and he smiles bashfully when he sees those liquid blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Chris brings a hand up to cup Zach’s face, thumb stroking across the scruff of his beard, before his eyes catch upward, fingers moving up to the short buzz cut and running his hand through it. His face frowns as he closes his fingers around the short locks and it sticks up in tufts barely passing the height of his fingers.

“Your hair.”

Zach laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You knew I cut it.”

“Yeah, but I still couldn’t stop myself from imagining it the way I did the last time I saw you.”

“It will grow back.”

“I think I actually like it. You look like a sexy lumberjack.”

Zach laughs out loud this time, deep and from his belly and the sound breaks Chris’ heart in the sweetest way. It’s been too long since he’s heard that noise without the distance of wires and the mask of a tinny electronic sound.

Zach reaches up and runs his fingers through Chris’ hair this time, sliding through the wavy tresses.

“Yours is longer than the last time I saw you. I like it like this.”

“Zach, can we stop complimenting each other’s hair now and kiss already?”

Zach’s eyes widen in mock horror.

“No! I have morning breath!”

He brings his hand to his face clamping his fingers around his mouth but his crow’s feet and smiling eyes give him away. Chris plays along and tugs at Zach’s hand as he moves in closer.

“I don’t fucking care.”

Zach gives up and lets Chris thread his fingers into Zach’s as he leans up to take his mouth. They moan contentedly into the kiss and the re-explore the mouths they have been away from all these months.

Chris pulls away to look at Zach’s face again, his freckled brown eyes intelligent and sharp, even full of emotion.

“How long can you stay?”

“Not very. I have to fly back to New York tonight.”

Chris frowns a little and then he perks right back up leering at Zach with a mischievous smile.

“Well then, I guess we better make the most of it.”

He reaches his hand down to cup at Zach’s bulge through the soft fabric of his briefs and Zach’s eyes roll back in his head as he moans out loud.

“Fuckkk. I really, really missed this.”

Chris smiles as his shoulder pumps up and down, teasing Zach into hardness.

“Uh huh. Maybe you should fly home more often.”

Chris slips a hand inside and grips his hot silky length, jerking at him slowly.

“Fuck. Anything. Just keep going.”

Zach rolls onto his back and Chris stops. Zach sits up on his elbows, eyes open wide in frustrated surprise, looking at Chris exasperatedly. Chris just tugs at his underwear with a self-satisfied smile.

“Take these off, first.”

Zach’s shirt and briefs fly off in record time, his chest heaving with each deep breath of excitement. Chris gazes up and down his body appreciatively before reaching back down to grip at his cock.

Zach falls back off his elbows and settles his shoulders into the bed as Chris drips lube onto his cock. He lets out a deep groan when Chris grips him tighter and pumps slickly down the length of his dick. His other hand moves to slowly roll Zach’s balls around in his palm, a finger slipping down to tease at his asshole. His orgasm is building up fast, embarrassingly fast as Chris works to slip a wet-slicked finger into his hole.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Well, it’s been a while. Shut up and keep doing that.”

“You know, you’re very demanding for someone that holds their orgasm at the mercy of my hands.”

Chris manages to get a finger inside and he fucks him with it at the same speed he pumps at his cock.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, I am going to come already.”

“C’mon Zach. Come for me. I want to see you shoot all over your belly.”

Zach’s keening out on every ragged breath he takes now, his balls pulled up tight against his body. He has a hand wrapped around one of Chris’ biceps, fingers digging into the smooth skin there as it pumps him at an unforgiving pace.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up…”

Zach pretends he hates that Chris talks too much during sex but they both know he really loves it so Chris ignores him as he coaxes an orgasm out of him.

“”C’mon Zach, I can feel how close you are. You asshole is so tight, clenching around my finger. Just let it go already.”

Zach goes silent; he pulls in a big breath and holds it as he starts to come. Hot ropes of silver shooting across his taut stomach and he expels the air out of his lungs on a groan. He lies there half dead from euphoria as Chris slips his finger out and releases his grip on Zach’s softening dick.

Chris crawls up to lie beside him, as Zach’s panting slowly dies down and the come cools on his belly. They’re quiet for a bit, before Zach finally gathers the strength to speak.

“Okay, we’re definitely staying in bed all day.”

Chris smiles up at the ceiling, smiling in quiet triumph.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
